


【乔樱】非营业时间

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 第五话无责任脑洞后续
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 11





	【乔樱】非营业时间

*第五话无责任脑洞厨房play

“我说——你怎么总是在非营业时间过来，害得我还要超时工作？”

南城一边抱怨着一边把餐桌里的盘子叠起来准备收走，而罪魁祸首本人樱屋敷则优雅地坐在旁边的座位上喝茶，丝毫不管善后工作。

“还不是你们营业时间结束太早。”樱屋敷端起茶杯看着南城。

“喂喂，人是你带过来的，好歹负点责任吧？！”南城手臂一挥用笤帚尾巴指着他，“营业时间可是清清楚楚写在招牌上！”

大概是觉得南城的声音太吵，樱屋敷终于忍耐不住他的念叨从座位上起身，“那么，我稍微来帮下忙吧。”

刚刚送走了几个小鬼，还有他们留下的一堆碗筷锅等着收整。并且，这个点本该是南城准备第二天营业的时候，因为花了一些时间指导他们，不得不推迟了手上的工作。结果现在既要收拾餐厅，还要根据明天的食谱准备一下食材，显然没办法短时间内结束工作。尽管已经挂上了打烊的牌子，餐厅内此刻还是灯火通明。

“那餐厅这边交给你了。”南城听他这么说马上放下了手上的东西，擦了擦手走进厨房准备忙别的事情。

不过……真的没问题吗？那家伙，一看就是平时不怎么做这些事情的吧，毕竟富得流油，想到这里忍不住捏紧了拳头。

他的担心不无道理，在接受樱屋敷难能可贵的好意和直接送客之间他犹豫了一番之后，突然一声什么东西掉在地上碎裂的声音响起。

“我说——！”南城急忙转身，一看果然是一个盘子掉在了地上，“四眼你怎么这么笨手笨脚啊？！”

“一个盘子至于这么大惊小怪吗大猩猩？！”

南城努力让自己平静了下来，在这里浪费时间只会让自己的工作时间加倍延长。刚想直接送客，结果发现樱屋敷手上似乎被划破了一道。

“你……受伤了？”南城打量了下他手指上正在流血的那一块。

“哦，没什么。”樱屋敷这才注意到有些钝痛，低头看了看，“放着不管也会很快就好。”

鉴于这里是自己的地盘，南城还是坚决地说需要帮忙处理下，完了还一直抱怨樱屋敷成倍给他增加工作量，被后者反讽难道不是因为他让自己留下来帮忙才会这样。南城从厨房的急救箱里拿出来消毒工具，稍微帮忙处理了下樱屋敷的伤口然后贴上了止血绷带。

“这样就可以了。”南城看了看时间，耗了这么一会儿，准点下班已经完全不指望了。

“谢了。”樱屋敷看了看手上的绷带，难得平和地跟他道谢。

“托某个四眼混蛋的福，我又要加班工作了。”南城继续在厨房里忙活，长叹了一口气。都已经到了这种地步，让手上有伤的人帮忙工作当然是不合情理。

“……那个给我。”樱屋敷指了指南城旁边。

“什么？马克笔吗？”南城不明所以不过还是拿给了他，然后看到樱屋敷拿了一份菜单走了出去，这才明白了他想做什么。

他所在的餐厅有时候会有季节限定的菜单，门口的小白板就是为了这种时候准备的，不过因为已经打烊，暂且收在了厨房里。樱屋敷拿了一份餐厅明天的菜单，就在白板上写下了需要的菜名。

“不得不说，四眼，你有时候也挺能干的嘛。”南城欣赏了一下他的字迹，即便是外行也看得出来的端庄工整，配合店头的装扮倒也别有风情。

“希望你把有时候这三个字去掉。”樱屋敷站起来看了一下整体的布局，觉得还算满意就收起了笔。

南城还在整理明天需要的食材，清点结束后放进了冰箱里，这才发现白天做的甜品还放在那里。

“要吗？”不知道怎么处理，干脆直接递给了樱屋敷。

“又是试吃？”樱屋敷看了看面前的蛋糕，对于作为试吃品的蛋糕而言并不抱有什么希望。

“……算了，还是丢掉吧，这次的版本太甜了。”南城没有再纠结，看也没看就丢在了旁边的垃圾桶里。

“喂！白痴大猩猩！你没长眼睛吗？”

“啊？！”听到樱屋敷带着怒意的声音，南城回头一看——哦，那里本来应该是垃圾桶的，刚刚为了写白板上的字挪到了厨房的另一头，他刚刚瞄准的地方，不偏不倚地砸在了樱屋敷看起来造价不菲的和服上。

“我说——你不要太过分。”樱屋敷带着低气压走了过来，正在摩拳擦掌。

“呃……这次真不是故意的。”南城连忙摆手，但已经为时过晚，“要不我来付一下清洁费？”

“20000円。”樱屋敷面无表情地补充了一句。

假装没听到，南城从旁边拿了块毛巾递给他，正视对方的时候才发现不光和服上沾上了，胸口和手上也有一些。意识到对方眼神不太对的樱屋敷接过来毛巾刚想擦拭，结果就被抓住了手臂拦下来了。

警觉地打量了一下突然靠近的南城，樱屋敷抄起折扇挡在面前，“太近了。”

“我说你啊……只准你突然靠近，却不准我这样？”南城拨过去他面前的折扇，拉近了一点距离。

握着折扇的手实际上并没有使什么力道，轻巧地就被拨开了。自认理亏的樱屋敷默许了他的进一步行为，胸口附近刚刚被粘上的奶油被舔舐干净，领口顺带被更加敞开了一些。舌头顺着胸口到了脖颈，一路在雪白的皮肤上留下了红色的印记。

突然间整个人被抬了起来放在了厨房的台面上，自知力量差距悬殊，樱屋敷瞪了南城一眼以示警告，然而警告无用。

“你……不想准时下班了？”

“速战速决。”

南城压上台面的同时不忘伸手反锁了一下厨房的门——虽然这个点餐厅的工作人员都下班了，不过难保万一有人过来。恶趣味地抹了一点和服上的奶油涂在了耳垂上然后咬了上去，一旁的手也没闲着，顺手解开了和服的带子把衣物垫在了下方。

逼仄的空间让两人距离无限缩短，南城久经锻炼的手粗糙而有力，滑过樱屋敷光滑的腿间摩挲着引起一阵颤栗，厨房冰凉的台面和温热的手形成鲜明的反差，反而更让快感加剧。樱屋敷刚好被卡在一个微妙的地方无法自由行动，同时双腿被分开无处安放只得夹在眼前之人的两侧，结果正合了南城的意愿，稍微弯下一点腰来手顺着大腿一路向上，手指熟练滑向身后的敏感部位。

感受到了来自身下之人的目光，南城抬头贴上了对方的唇——哪怕是这种时候，他的眼神还是在欲望之间带着一丝清冷。结果猝不及防嘴唇被咬了一口，然后牙齿狠狠撞了进来。

“喂喂……很痛的啊。”南城抱怨道，但依旧没有停下手上的动作。

“这下算扯平。”樱屋敷冷冷地回答。

……扯平？哦，还没有忘记被店里的盘子划破手的事情啊。南城轻笑了一下不以为意，在准备工作充分后手垫在了对方盆骨间，稍微使力让他整个人撑起来了一点然后直直挺了进去。

“唔嗯……”

忍不住呻吟出声，结果嘴巴被有力的手掌整个盖住。

“嘘。”

并不是故意为了恶趣味而为之，而是确确实实厨房外有人进来了——樱屋敷的眼神让南城感觉自己要被怒火吞噬了，连忙低声解释道已经锁好门了，厨房的钥匙只有自己才有。

外面的响动持续了一番，从脚步声判断是大堂主管来取回自己忘拿的东西，顺便开始尽职尽责地收拾着餐厅——在厨房里的两人最不希望他出现的时候。只是尽管氛围紧张，南城也并未停下自己的动作，反而略微加快了一些引得身下之人又忍不住闷哼出声，赶忙继续捂住他的嘴防止被外面的人听到。

外面的响动还在继续，而这边的「运动」也还未结束。大堂主管似乎察觉到异常，过来厨房这边看了一眼，所幸厨房的门不是透明式的，所以他仅仅看得到从门缝里面透的出来的一点光线。

“南城是不是又忘记关灯了？”

他自言自语了一声，但鉴于手上并没有钥匙，也就没再去管，只是想着明天一定要提醒南城一下。

樱屋敷听到一门之隔逼近的声音，直直瞪着南城表达自己的愤怒，但此刻的表情，以及被来自身下的冲击冲散的声音实在没有什么说服力。

“杀了你、呃……”

“哈、有本事就来啊。”

在可能被发现的紧张感和狭小空间感的挤压下，似乎马上就要到达顶点。门外的声响终于停了下来，在大门啪嗒一声关上的声音传来的时候，只觉得再也无法忍耐——

分不清是谁喷涌而出的白色液体，粘在了樱屋敷身上跟和服上的奶油混在了一起看起来更加凌乱了。说好的清理奶油结果演变成了这种下场，南城率先举手投降难得真诚地认了错然后去找了自己的备用衣物过来。只是大一码的衬衣穿在樱屋敷身上怎么看都不太对。

走出厨房确认了餐厅已经收整完毕，南城这时才注意到——刚刚离开的大堂主管以为这里没有人，直接把门外的挂锁锁上了，这就意味着……

“你说什么？！出不去了？！”樱屋敷揪着他的衣领，难以置信会发生这样的情况，果然和他待在一起就没有好事。

“淡定，我这里基本相当于半个家，勉强过夜还是可以的。”南城倒是一副无所谓的表情。

樱屋敷忍住了拎着滑板砸在他脸上的冲动——毕竟卡拉是很宝贵的。思考了一下叫回餐厅工作人员帮忙开门就会被发现两个人单独待在一起，并且他的和服已经被糟蹋得不成样子至少今晚之内是无力回天了。

勉强接受了在这过夜的提议，但表情依然十分冷淡，片刻后想起并没有合适的替换衣物也是个问题。

“我的外套呢？”樱屋敷警觉地问。

“洗衣机里。”南城指了指角落里，还真有个洗衣机在那里。

“大猩猩你有没有常识？！这种材料需要干洗的好不好？”

“看来你是想明天就这么穿着出去？”

樱屋敷一时语塞，低头看了看大一码的衣服，显然并不适合外出，但眼前的人倒是看得饶有兴趣并且补充说自己并不介意哦。

别无选择的樱屋敷此刻有种有气没处使的感觉，只是心里默默下了决心，如果下次再在非营业时间过来，一定要万分小心才行。

END


End file.
